What's Up, Doc?
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: “No, Jamie, you can’t have a dog.” fluff


**Title: What's Up, Doc?**

**Author: Hales luvs Nate**

**Pairing/Character(s): Naley and NHJ**

**Rating: T for leering towards maturity and for mild language**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the show neither is my name Mrs. Lafferty.**

**Word Count: 1,453**

**Spoilers/Warnings: Yay for bunnies!**

**Summary: NHJ "No, Jamie, you can't have a dog." fluff**

**Author's Notes: This was a request from ****saderia****,**** and I told her that I would do this about a month ago. I'm sorry, girly!! I hope all of y'all like this. I had fun writing this, and I hope y'all enjoy this. I'll try to update Boy Toy soon!!**

**A/n2: Also this is after they got their house and everything's all unpacked and Nathan definitely hasn't had his accident.**

**Epi: That was the best episode yet!! I loved that there was so much Naley!! Sometimes we got twice a section!! I loved the Dan got jumped, and I guess I liked him being friends with Jamie! I loved the part when Nathan was opening up and saying that when he fell for Haley was the night of the drug crash. I loved that part! I liked how Nathan's smart. I loved how the therapist told them to act young, and I like that they are going to help their careers again, and hopefully, do it together. I especially, especially, especially loved the bedroom scene. Finally, some Naley sex!! And I loved that James Lafferty was shirtless twice!! **

**Quote of the day: **

**Brooke: You ever had a wine hangover?**

**Jamie: I have a floppy eared bunny named Chester.**

**--23--**

"Mom, please?" Jamie pleaded with his mother.

"No," Haley said.

"Please, mom?" Jamie begged.

"No," Haley said getting frustrated. They are in the kitchen, and Haley is making one of Jamie's favorite foods. Spaghetti!

Jamie who was sitting on one of the stools was using his puppy eyes against his mother, and you know who he learned that from. Both of them. "Please, mommy?"

"No, I'm sorry, Jamie, you can't have a dog," Haley said as she put the noodles in the colander to drain out the water.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Nathan called from the front door.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Jamie started to cheer as he got off his stool and ran to his daddy with a bright smile.

"Daddy!" Jamie cheered.

"Hey, buddy!" Nathan replied after he got the wind knocked out of him when Jamie practically tackled him.

"Where's your mom?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"She's making spabetti," Jamie still couldn't say the word.** (A/n: That's how I used to say it when I was little.)**

"Ok, let's go check up on her," Nathan said as they walked to the kitchen.

"I missed you, daddy! Can I have a dog?" Jamie tried to play off to his dad.

"I don't know. Can you, son?" Nathan answered.

"May I, daddy?" Jamie asked him with puppy eyes.

"Ask your mother!" Nathan said as they walked in the kitchen.

"She already said no," Jamie said and started to stomp his feet and pout.

"Hey, beautiful!" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Hey, baby!" Haley said with a bright smile as he walked to her, and he leaned down in for a kiss.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled at his parents, and Nathan pulled her closer.

Nathan pulled from Haley, and he had a smirk on his face, and he whispered in Haley's ear, "We'll do more of that later!" Haley blushed.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but you can't have a dog," Nathan said.

"Ok," Jamie said glumly.

"Dinner's ready. Who wants spabetti?" Haley asked with a smile.

**--23--**

"Mama, what time is it?" Jamie asked.

"It's 7:30. Why?" Haley asked.

"Bug's Bunny's on. May I watch it?" Jamie asked.

"Go ahead!" Haley said with a smile.

"Thanks, mama!" Jamie hollered as he ran to the TV.

"He loves that bunny!" Haley said as she turned to Nathan.

"And I love you!" Nathan said.

"You're so cheesy!" Haley said.

"But we're the cheesy couple, right?" Nathan said remembering the day they programmed the old answering machine.

"Good point," Haley said, and they leaned in and kissed. They continued to kiss each other until Nathan put his tongue against her lips.

"We can't do that part in front of Jamie," Haley said as she pulled from Nathan.

"He's in the next room," Nathan pouted.

"Exactly," Haley said as she picked up her plate and Jamie's and took them in the kitchen, and Nathan was right behind her with the rest.

They put their dishes in the sink, and Haley put what was left of the sauce and noodles, which wasn't much, and put it in the tuber ware, so she could take it to Lucas since everything he cooked he burned, and his other favorite cooks are out of town.

Nathan got behind her and put his arms around her, and she relaxed in his embrace.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan said.

"I love you, too, Nate!" Haley said as she turned around, and she leaned in for a kiss, and he happily kissed her back. They started to get heated, and he put his hands on her ass and pulled her up on the counter top, and he brushed her lips with his tongue, and she pulled from his lips, and said, "I don't think we should do this."

"Baby, you know he will only pay attention to Bugs and the Looney Tunes," Nathan said.

"Good point," Haley said, and she crashed her lips on his.

**--23--**

**Meanwhile with Jamie…**

_**Bugs: "Duck season!"**_

_**Daffy: "Rabbit season!"**_

_**Bugs: "Duck season!"**_

_**Daffy: "Rabbit season!"**_

_**Bugs: "Duck season!"**_

_**Daffy: "Rabbit season!"**_

_**Bugs: "Rabbit season!"**_

_**Daffy: "Duck season!"**_

_**Bugs: "Rabbit season!"**_

_**Daffy: "I say it's duck season, and I say FIRE!"**_

Jamie laughed at the cartoon, and the TV was loud enough that he didn't hear some moans from the kitchen. They did always go at it like rabbits.

**--23--**

Haley and Nathan are sleeping soundly in each other's arms until…

"Mama!" Jamie said as he walked in his parents' room and noticed they were still asleep. "MAMA!" he shouted.

"What is it, Jamie?" Haley asked worriedly as she noticed her son was standing in the doorway with a box of Trix in his hands.

"We're late, we're late for a very important date!" Jamie said and left to get ready.

Haley looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:40. "Oh, my gosh! Nathan!" Haley said, and he didn't move. "NATHAN!"

"What?" Nathan said in a sleepy tone.

"We're late, Nate! It's 7:40; the damn alarm didn't go off!" Haley said as she rushed to get out of bed.

"Dammit, Whitey's going to kill me," Nathan said as he rushed out of bed in his full glory.

Nathan was looking for his basketball shorts, and Haley started to giggle.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You might want to put boxers on first," Haley giggled and blushed. Nathan looked down, and he saw his lower anatomy.

"Oops," Nathan said with a laugh as he found his boxers tossed on the floor.

Haley had finally gotten dressed, but she didn't have time to put on her natural make-up, and Nathan finally got on his necessity item.

"So I'll see you at Lenny's Sub Shop?" Haley asked Nathan as they rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah, 12:30 it is!" Nathan said as he gave her a quick kiss.

Haley grabbed some breakfast bars, one for her, and two for Nathan, and they were both out the door.

**--23--**

Haley put her mp3 player in, and she set it to Jamie's music, and "Here comes Peter Cottontale" came on, and Jamie sang with it.

**--23--**

"What are we going to do with Jamie? He really wants a pet," Haley asked.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that Lily just got her new puppy," Nathan said.

"I think I have an idea. Do you remember when we were watching the Disney movie that makes us cry?" Haley asked.

"_**Hi, I'm Thumper," Said the rabbit who couldn't stop his foot from thumping.**_

"First off, I told you there was something in my eye. Second, yeah, I know who you are talking about," Nathan said.

"Sure there was. Also who did Jamie refer to this morning and last night. Also his favorite holiday with my dad," Haley said.

He remembered the characters, and he remembered that Jimmy James always wears the Easter bunny outfit for his grandkids. "Nice work, Tutorgirl!" Nathan said.

"It's, Tutormom, thank you very much," Haley said with a smirk, and Nathan learned in for a kiss.

"Can you pick him up today?" Haley asked. "I'll go get one."

"Sure." Nathan said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

**--23--**

Jamie and Nathan were playing Guitar Hero when they heard Haley.

"Jamie, I have a surprise for you," Haley shouted as she entered the living room. "I'm sorry, but it's not a dog. This is really close to my heart though. This was my first pet," She said as she reached up to put a cage with a white and brown fluffy bunny on her lap. "I had a bunny named Bunny!"

"You named your bunny, Bunny?" Nathan asked.

"I was seven at the time," she said to Nathan. Back to Jamie, "so what do you think, Jamie?"

"Thank you, mama. It is a boy or a girl?" Jamie asked as he opened the cage door and got the bunny and put in his lap.

"It's a boy. I figure you might want to name him Bugs," Haley said.

"No, there is only one Bugs Bunny," Jamie said. "He looks more like a Chester."

"Chester?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, like Michael Jordan's dog Chester," Jamie said. **(A/n: I don't know if he had a dog or the name.)**

"Oh, ok!" Nathan said.

"Yo, Big Time!" Skills shouted.

"In the living room, Skills," Haley shouted.

"What's up, Doc?" Jamie asked.

"Look what I got for ya," Skills says as he pulled out an authenticated Bugs Bunny Space Jam jersey.

"Thank you, Uncle Skills!" Jamie ran over to his uncle and gave him a big hug. "Look what mama and daddy got me. It's a rabbit, and I named him Chester," Jamie said.

"Um, I gotta go, but maybe some other time," Skills said and left.

"I think you hit the cotton tail, Hales," Nathan said.

"Yes, we did," Haley said with a smile.

**--23--**

**A/n: So did you like it? Or hate it? I worked hard on it, and I hope y'all liked it. I really enjoyed writing it so you better review!! Jk! I have my reviews fixed so anyone can review now!**


End file.
